Princess
by Created to Write
Summary: Tigress is tasked with a mission to protect a foreign royalty during a time of unrest. But she learns along the way, some things that she didn't even think were possible.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been SO LONG! since I uploaded something on here.**

 **I had written this a while ago, and now I've decided to put it up. I know it's a lot at once, but I wanted it over with so you wouldn't have to wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Furious Five, Kung Fu Masters, or China. But I created everything in the Tora Empire, so no takes-ies unless you ask nicely.**

 **This is Pre-movie, so Po won't be in this. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tigress hurries to Master Shifu. One of the messengers had reported that he needs her. She finds him in the large scroll room of the Jade Palace.

"You called, Master?" She asks, bowing.

"Yes," Shifu answers. He turns to look at her, hands behind his back. "We have received a message, a cry for help."

"I'll get the others," Tigress states, moving to turn.

"No," Shifu answers firmly. Tigress stops and looks back at him. "This is an assignment only for you."

"..What?" Tigress bows again, "With all due respect, Master-"

"Don't worry, young one," Master Oogway states, lumbering slowly into the room, "You will not need much help."

"What Master Oogway left out is that with more warriors, the mission may not succeed," Master Shifu states.

"More warriors is bad?" Tigress asks, confused.

"This less, the better," Oogway chuckles, "and who better than you, Tigress."

Tigress looks to each of them. "I won't let you down," she bows again, "What do I need to do?"

"There is a man of high rank that needs you. His land is in turmoil," Shifu states, grabbing the scroll that the messenger sent.

"I will take care of the threat as soon as possible," Tigress states.

"You misunderstand, child," Oogway says gently, "he does not need you to take care of the threat." Tigress looks at the old tortoise.

"He needs you for something far more important," Shifu adds, handing Tigress the scroll. She unrolls it and sees an insignia on top that she does not see often. If not for her history teachings, she would not have known it at all.

"The Tora Kingdom?" She asks, looking up, "That's outside China. Very far away from the Valley of Peace," she stresses, "Why do they call to me for help?"

"They did not call to you, they called to us. We chose you out of the five," Oogway states. Tigress unrolls the rest of the scroll. It has pictures of tigers on the sides, and she reads the writing with haste.

"The king has requested with urgency that we send a warrior to protect his daughter, Princess Sukā, while he and those at his disposal deal with the matters of state that threaten her," Shifu repeats.

Tigress' eyes widen as she confirms what he states from the scroll. "I'm a.. _bodyguard_? Why did you choose me?" She looks up.

"Do you not see the designs?" Oogway says, pointing at the scroll's edges, "this is a land of tigers. If you must flee the palace with the princess, you need to blend in with the crowd."

"I will not flee," Tigress states proudly.

"If it means the princess will be safe, you _will_ ," Shifu says.

Tigress sighs, "Yes," she bows, "Master Shifu."

"Pack for the road, it will be a long journey," he says, walking away.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is done! (Technically is was a prologue? idk, idc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is the same.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tigress says goodbye to those of the Five that see her. She leaves the Jade Palace and sprints towards the side of the vast villages that touches the Tora Kingdom. She recalls everything that she was taught about it. There was no bias in her teachings, but she can tell it is a much different world than China.

They do not have kung fu, they have a royal family to govern them, and they rarely have any people other than tigers living among them. Tigress has never wanted to go there, because she does not wish to be ruled by a king who could change the law on his high and mighty throne.

And here she is, going to keep the peace by protecting his daughter. She pushes faster and reaches the gate in the mountain that divides the land. She skids to a halt, looking at the large wooden gate, two tigers etched into it with their paws touching in the middle, standing on their hind legs.

Tiger guards wait at the top, bows in hand. "Who goes there!?" One bellows down to her.

Tigress watches one slide a paw behind him, within reach of an arrow incase she is an enemy. "I am Master Tigress," she yells back, standing tall, "I have been sent for by your king in a matter of great importance." She takes the scroll out of her bag and thrusts one end into the air above her so the guards can clearly see the insignia of Tora.

The other guard nods, "Welcome, Master Tigress. Open the gate!" He yells to someone behind the wood. There's a large shudder and the doors start to open with a groan. Tigress bows to the guards and then walks through the gates. There is a handful for tigers waiting, all wearing armor that Tigress would find clunky and inadequate. But she holds her tongue.

"..Master Tigress," an armored tiger says. He looks her up and down, a little surprised. He bows to her, in a different way than she is used to. He has deeper etchings on his armor, signifying that he is a higher rank than those around him. "I am Kaen, leader of the highest order of knights to the king. Welcome to Tora."

Tigress bows back, like she was taught, "What is the fastest route to the palace?" She asks.

"We will take you there. Let's go men," Kaen states, motioning the others forward. Tigress walks next to him, the soldiers behind her.

"Sir Kaen," Tigress states, remembering the title of knights, "with all due respect, I can reach the palace with more efficiency on my own."

"The king sent us as an escort, Master Tigress. We are to escort you to the palace," Kaen states. He leaves no room for argument, so Tigress settles to walk. "But we may pick up the pace, if you are in such a rush."

"The scroll said it was urgent," Tigress says, looking at said scroll in her paw.

"That it is." Kaen then gives a command and the soldiers behind them start to move faster, as does Kaen to stay in front. Tigress matches his movements and then they are on all fours to run.

Tigress looks out of the corner of her eye at him. His armor seemed like it would not work to run. But the pieces fit just so that they do not scrape at each other, and are not clunky enough to hinder his powerful limbs.

She does not remember the last time she's seen another tiger. She was the only one in the valley, and the only one in probably the whole area of China. She looks at the tiger next to her, keeping most of her focus on where they are going.

He's powerful, bigger than her. He must be older, experienced. His helmet graces from his brow to above the nape of his neck, with holes on top for his ears. His armor is silver, with stripes of gold going horizontal, matching those on his face.

She looks behind her briefly, seeing the others have the same coloring, although the markings are different. There are different fur colors, though. The majority is orange and black with a white belly, like her and Kaen. But some are white and black, or gray and black.

They pass through some towns. They are designed for tigers. Little cubs and their mothers look out windows or stop their activities on the street to watch the escort pass by. Tigress sees everyone there, in wonder at how many stripes can be in one area.

"You haven't been around many of our kind, have you?" Kaen asks, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Tigress looks at him. "Oh. There aren't other tigers in China, no, sir," she states, looking ahead again, "Not that I've seen, at least."

"Hmm," he purrs to himself, "When King Hono had sent the message for a warrior, I am certain he did not expect a tiger." Kaen chuckles, "Another of our kind will soothe the worries. Are you familiar with our culture?"

"I have read scrolls that came from this land, but I do not know everything," Tigress states, "we do not have many of your literature in the library."

"Perhaps King Hono will grace you will knowledge to take back, to add to your collection," Kaen suggests.

They arrive at the gate of the palace. Tigress tries to keep herself focused on the task at hand, not at the sheer size of the estate. It makes the Jade Palace look like a hut. She follows Kaen to the throne room, which is covered in elaborate decor. The ceiling has stripes made of gold and glass panes, letting light shine down.

The stripes can be seen on the floor of the room, all the way up to the throne itself. The armrests are great paws, and the back of the throne is three tigers on their hind legs; one facing left, one facing right, and the middle one facing forward. And the seat is wide, so the monarch can lounge. 'Like the spoiled cat he is,' Tigress thinks before she can control herself.

The king is on his crimson cushion, watching the escort walk in. Sir Kaen and his soldiers bows on one knee once they reach the diaz. "You may rise," King Hono states, his voice loud and regal. It echoes through the chamber. Only Kaen stands up, the rest only raise their heads. Kaen steps forward, with Tigress right behind him.

"May I present Master Tigress from China," Kaen states. Tigress bows to the king, hand on fist, head dipped briefly. She looks at the king, who has a drooping crown on his head, stripes of gold crossing between his ears. A single sapphire gleams on his forehead. His robes are a mesh of many colors, the most prominent are blue, gold, and silver. He has a vest, with a long sleeved shirt underneath. His pants flow to a stop at his ankles, where no boots cover his paws. Tigress sees that he too has orange and black stripes, the tuft of fur at his collar is white, as is his muzzle.

The king looks at the warrior, examining her. "How old are you, Master Tigress?"

Tigress looks up, "Excuse me?"

"I asked how old you are," the king repeats.

"Uh.." she looks at Kaen. "I'm on my twenty ninth year," she answers, looking back at the king.

"Ah. And what are you a master of?"

"Kung Fu. Tiger style," she says, bowing again.

The king nods. He motions with one paw to a servant. The tiger leaps over to him, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Tigress grits her teeth at the title. The king answers, "Where is my daughter?"

"With the tutor, your Majesty, she is still in her daily lessons."

"Mm, of course. Thank you." The king looks at Tigress. "Heida will take you to where you will be staying, near my daughter's room." He motions to the servant, who bows. "Then she will escort you to the library, where Tutor Guka has his study. My daughter will be waiting."

"Of course," Tigress says, bowing again. She walks over to Heida. The servant with beautiful white and black fur leads her to a pair of double doors.

* * *

 **How do you like the fantasy world I created? I do!**

 **On to Chapter 3~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own China. Probably won't ever.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tigress is led down a series of hallways. Then there is a large stairway, with many doors above it.

"So you are not from Tora?" Heida asks, looking over her shoulder.

"No, I am not," Tigress answers.

Heida walks on before turning again, "What do you think of Tora?"

"..It's different," Tigress answers.

"You are pretty young to be a master of anything," Heida comments.

"I learn fast," Tigress answers, keeping a growl back, "I started learning kung fu when I was little. That's all I've done since."

Heida opens a door to a room. "Here is where you will be staying." Tigress walks in. It's big. Bigger than her room at the Jade Palace, and more decorative. She is not used to lots of worldly things.

Tigress places her pack on the bed, which is not the same as the mat she has at home. "Where is the library?"

"Follow me." She is again bombarded with questions from the obviously younger tiger. Eventually, they reach the library. It is like the one at the Jade Palace, only, it is higher, with multiple rotunda rooms with their walls overlapping each other. The walls have balconies to reach scrolls easier. The ceilings are skylights, like in the throne room. And in one of the rotundas, there is a different kind of scroll that Tigress has never seen.

Through a door that Heida walks towards, Tigress hears a snippy voice ask a question. She can't understand it through the thick wood, but the answer is clear as Heida opens the door.

"The Tora Kingdom was created when a group of tigers from the northern forests banded together to help each other with the coming drought. Those that could hunt brought meat. Those that could build used their tools to make the first town, which was built over time to be the palace."

Heida motions through the door as Tigress comes closer. The voice answering the unheard question is soft, gentle, but firm in the assurance of her answer. It was the voice of a dignified girl.

"Throughout the palace are markings which symbolize the first buildings put in place, the very beginning of a great kingdom."

"Very good, Sukā, now- Heida, what are you doing here?" The clipped voice asks.

"A warrior from China has arrived, Tutor Guka. She is here to protect the princess."

Tutor Guka sighs, "Let her in." Tigress walks forward, surprising the tutor.

The room is like the others, only the diameter is smaller and the roof is not quite as high. There is only one set of stairs, leading to one balcony. There is a desk in the middle, with a larger one farther back in the room. Tutor Guka is pacing in front of the large one, and a much younger tiger is sitting in front of the smaller desk, her back to the arrivals.

"Princess Sukā, stand up and meet your protector, uhh.." Guka looks at the warrior. Tigress takes this moment to observe him. He is old, probably as old as Master Shifu. He's a thinner tiger than the broad knights she met, or the large and lounging king. He has a straight and strict posture, looking at her over his nose.

"Master Tigress," she states, bowing. The princess' ears twitch. She stands, the rich fabric of her outfit rustling as she does so. She has trousers made out of the rich material, and her tunic is finely embroidered. The back is exposed, showing the orange and black stripes of her fur. Her sleeves are longer behind her paws, compared where they end in the front at her wrist. The hem of the tunic reaches her tail, then the back splits in two, following it down to her knees, where it stops with a curl.

The princess turns around, seeing Tigress for the first time. The fur on her face is soft, the crown resting on her brow is silver, with small sapphires and ever smaller diamonds in the metal. The metal curves under her ears. And her eyes are amber, much like Tigress'.

"Master Tigress," she says, dipping. It wasn't a bow, it was a curtsy. Tigress bows in response.

"Princess Sukā," she states formally.

The princess turns to her tutor, "Tutor Guka, can my lessons be put on hold for the hour? I think that Master Tigress would like a layout of the grounds." She looks back at Tigress, "It would help in case something happens."

Tigress nods once, affirming it would be wise. The princess looks back at the tutor. "Can?" He asks after hesitation.

"Oh," Sukā giggles, since she forgot her manners, "May I?"

"..Oh alright. But just for the hour. Choose which wings wisely and you can tour the rest later," Guka relents.

"Thank you," Princess Sukā walks out of the room. Tigress follows her.

"Don't you think your lessons need your attention, princess?" Tigress asks.

"I've gone over that same text many times," Sukā states, "My father is worried that I'll need protection, so you being familiar with the grounds is much more important than my lessons. I'll pick up after all this is over."

Tigress scoffs to herself at the carelessness the girl throws to her studies. 'What do I expect from a princess.'

"Follow me," Sukā walks out of the library. Tigress follows Sukā around for the majority of the hour.

* * *

 ***please don't hate me for this..***

 **Do you have a favorite character? (Other than Tigress. We all know she's awesome.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clash of cultures.**

 **Disclaimer: ..Yeah, I think it's obvious to tell that I don't own Kung Fu Panda. There would have been more tigers.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sukā talks most of the time, pointing out any landmarks that were etched into the walls as she mentioned in her history lesson, or talking about secret passages in the walls. Then they arrived at the garden, where Tigress walks along the wall, with Sukā close behind.

"Are there exits here too?" Tigress asks, looking at the wall. There are main exits to other parts of the garden, rising above the waist high walls.

"No, there aren't any places to put them," Sukā admits casually.

'She just wanted to go to the garden,' Tigress realizes, an eye trained on the young princess, 'This wasn't about showing me around. At least not the main reason.'

"You are a master?" Sukā asks.

"Yes, a kung fu master," Tigress states, looking over one of the walls.

"..Where is your weapon? Don't you need a weapon? The knights have swords, the archers have bows and arrows, where is your weapon?" Sukā asks.

Tigress sighs, "My body is my weapon. I do not need one that can be forged, like a sword. Kung Fu is using your own strength, with your fist, your foot, and everything else," she answers.

"..Oh," Sukā continues on. Tigress looks at the sky.

"The hours almost up. You should get back to your tutor."

Sukā stops, then sighs. "I wanted to spend more time with you, though."

"I'll be there, I have to watch you, which means not leaving your side," Tigress states firmly. "Time to go back, Princess Sukā."

Sukā slumps unprincess like. Tigress watches her walk past her.

'If you were my student, you wouldn't be this lazy, spoiled, or carefree. Discipline and knowledge is what makes someone a great leader, not jewels and blood.' Tigress clenches her paw. 'I cannot wait, until I can leave this place. Tigers or not, it's nothing like home.'

Sukā continues, looking at the plants as she passes them. She stops to sniff one and Tigress rolls her eyes.

"Your tutor will be missing you if you continue to dawdle," she comments.

"Right, sorry," Sukā walks towards the palace at a less lazy pace. Tigress sniffs the air suddenly.

"Wait, princess," she calls.

Sukā stops and sniffs the air. "I smell it too." Tigress takes a deeper whiff and then the scent hits her; coppery tang mixed with wet fur.

"Oh no," she looks at the palace. A figure in Tora colors comes out of the palace. It seems like he's waving, but then he collapses in a heap. Sukā gasps and runs to him. "Sukā, wait-" Tigress says quietly, following after her. The princess rounds the last bend and falls to her knees on the steps at the knight's chest. There are multiple wounds, including broken shafts of arrows.

"No no.." Sukā says, gently touching his neck, in case his heart still beats.

Tigress kneels on one leg next to her. She places her paws on either side of Sukā's shoulders. "We need to go. The palace isn't safe anymore, we need to go," she whispers, looking around.

Sukā sniffs, wiping her nose with her long sleeve, "O-Okay, okay." She allows Tigress to pull her away. Tigress takes her hand and leads her back the way they came. A window opens above them.

"There they are!" A hoarse voice calls. Tigress looks behind her. There's a tiger in dark green leather, pointing at them. Tigress looks around her and pulls Sukā to go faster.

"Through there!" She yells, pointing at the nearest entrance. Sukā goes through and they hide behind the low wall. 'I hate hiding, I want to fight.' Tigress looks at the turrets, and the entrances. All are swarming with the new green clad tigers. 'But the princess needs to be protected, and I can't leave her.'

Tigress growls to herself. Then she looks at the East wall of the garden they are in. There is another circular garden, with nothing beyond it. She hunches over and Sukā follows her lead. They sprint to the edge. "Fire!" They hear behind them. Arrows whiz through the air. Tigress stops and turns around. She deflects some with her paws and legs.

She roars as one enters her shoulder. She breaks it off near the arrowhead and catches up to Sukā. "It's too far down!" Sukā yells at her, scared. Tigress looks at the archers reloading, with swordsmen in front. The blades gleam.

"No it's not." Tigress picks up the princess and leaps over the edge. Sukā screams as they fall. Arrows go past them again. Another slices Tigress across her spine. But the arrow continues its descent.

The ground comes to greet the tigers. Tigress braces herself for the ground below. Her foot recoils before it touches the stone. She extends, using the force to push her to another one. She leaps off of that one as well. Sukā stops screaming and holds close to her protector as Tigress maneuvers them to safe flat ground.

When she finally reaches grass, she sets the princess down. Sukā takes a few steps, dizzy from the journey. She hears Tigress yelp behind her. The princess turns to see Tigress clutching her shoulder. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Tigress says, holding back how much her shoulder is in pain.

"Sit down," Sukā states, motioning to a smooth rock. Tigress relents. What she does not expect is for Sukā to kneel next to her and look at the wound. "I'm going to take it out. It is no doubt barbed so-"

"Do it," Tigress states, "I can handle pain-" Sukā rips the arrowhead out of her shoulder. Her first response is to roar in pain. A flock of birds takes flight in the distance. Tigress takes a few deep breaths, taking her mind off the pain. Her mind is distracted by a different kind of ripping.

Princess Sukā is ripping one of the long sleeves off her tunic. She holds the light blue fabric to the wound and tightly wraps it. Red shows through, the wound not properly closed yet. "I'll take care of it properly once we find a town," Sukā states.

Tigress looks at her shoulder, "..Thanks," she gives the princess a look of confusion.

"Can you stand?" Sukā asks.

Tigress nods, "Of course, princess."

"We can't let anyone know I'm the princess," Sukā states, "I am simply, Sukā. Or Su, as my mother called me."

"..Tigress, then," the warrior replies, standing. They start picking their way down the grassy slope. Tigress looks over her shoulder many times in case they are being followed. Finally, Sukā stops behind a rock. Tigress looks beyond it and sees a town. Tigers mill about, at work or, for the little ones, at play.

Sukā looks at her clothes. Tigress is thinking the same thing. She will be recognized immediately if she's wearing royal garments. She needs to go into town and get her something to keep her disguised, but she can't leave the princess there.

"Stay hidden," Tigress decides. She nudges Sukā towards a small cave in the rocks. Sukā goes in and looks back at Tigress. "I'll be right back. ..Do you have any money on you?"

Sukā digs into her belt and finds a sack of coins. "Here," she hands Tigress the sack. Tigress nods and takes it. She walks into the town, finding a shop. She buys the first top and trousers she sees that will fit the princess. She pays for them, also buying a cloak. She goes back to the princess.

"Change into these," Tigress orders. Sukā emerges not much later, in the brown cloth. Tigress dons the cloak, to hide her foreign qipao. She already took a risk going into town with her bright red and gold showing.

They walk into town, Tigress gripping her shoulder as lightly as she can. Her back stings, but she knows better than to scratch it. Sukā pulls her to an inn and they pay for a room. Tigress walks into their room. "Sit down," Sukā says again. Tigress feels she is in no position to decline.

She takes off the cloak and sets it to the side. The silk is soaked in blood. It smells just like the guard they found at the palace. Sukā notices the scent as well. Her eyes well up with tears, but she does not allow them to fall. She takes a deep breath.

"I'll be right back." She leaves the room. When she returns, she has a first aid kit, along with bandages. She works at Tigress' shoulder carefully, and finally wraps the area in clean white bandage.

"..It's getting dark," Tigress states, looking out their small window. Sukā nods.

"You should rest," she says gently. She stands up and walks to the door again.

"No, I'm coming with you," Tigress says. She starts to stand up, but falls back to the bed.

"You are hurt, I'll be right back. It's not far." Sukā walks out and closes the door behind her. Tigress sighs, looking out the window again.

'I'm supposed to protect her,' she growls to herself. 'I can't do that with this shoulder.' She tries to focus on meditation that Shifu taught her, but she can't with all the thoughts in her mind. 'How did she know..' Tigress lifts her left paw to touch her injured shoulder.

* * *

 **Well that escalated quickly.**

 **Po: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?**

 **Me: Read on and find out.**

 **Yes.. I added Po to this. He's next to you in the audience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is hear for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 5

She waits for Sukā to come back. When she doesn't, she lays down on the bed. But pain spikes up her back, reminding her of the long cut there. She sits up, grimacing. That is when Sukā returns. She sees the pain on Tigress' face.

"Where else are you hurt?" She asks.

"My back.." Tigress answers. Sukā has her turn to face her. She sets the basket she brought back in front of the warrior.

"Here, eat," she says gently. Tigress unwraps a bundle, finding flat cookies. She puts it in her mouth. It's sweet. There's a jug and she tries a little, finding milk. And then there is a few strips of some kind of meat. Sukā finishes examining the cut. "I need to see it without the fabric in the way. Can you.."

"Yes," Tigress answers. She loosens the clasps in front of her qipao tunic and allows Sukā to lower it to look at the wound. Sukā gasps behind her. "..Is it bad?" Tigress asks when Sukā doesn't do anything.

"..N-No, it's okay." She starts to clean the cut, and wraps Tigress' middle with bandage. "It'll heal fine," Sukā says, her mind elsewhere. Tigress secures her qipao and turns around. The two tigers share the meal together. Tigress takes note that the princess does not whine about the bland meal, however sweet the cookies may be. She is probably used to delicacies that the townspeople will never see.

But here she is, eating as if it is the best thing she's ever tasted. Tigress puts down a half eaten cookie and looks at the younger tiger. "..How do you know?"

Sukā stops and looks at her. "Know what?"

"You're a princess," Tigress states, "you live in a palace with servants, doctors, and chefs. How do you know how to mend a wound, or buy a meal, or.. Live in a town?"

Sukā blinks, "you don't know anything about our traditions, do you?" Tigress shakes her head. "Do you know why I'm in danger?"

"I didn't get time for someone to tell me," Tigress states, "I heard it was over matters of state."

"Yes." Sukā stands up and walks to the window, "In the royal family, we have a tradition, that I have already followed." She looks at Tigress, who is listening. "Three months before my fifteenth birthday, I'm sent out of the palace to a town in the kingdom. The only things with me of my princess title is a knight in disguise, and my family mark." She turns to look out the window, watching the sunset. "I stay with a family, who are the only people from the town that know my identity. I work just as them, sleep where they sleep, eat, and live for those three months. Then I go back to the palace for my birthday, and become the next in the lineage of monarch."

Tigress has only one question, "Why?"

Sukā looks back at her, smiling, "It's meant to teach me something. When someone is in the palace, looking over the land, it makes one feel bigger than they ought. At first.. I hated it. You aren't told why it's important, but that you have to go and it will teach you something. It was hard. I'm a princess, I felt as I wasn't supposed to be down here.

"But after a few weeks, it hit me. I looked around, saw the people. They were just the same as me. I may be of royal blood and stripe, but that does not mean that I am any higher than one born in a town. The people I lived with became part of my family, just as the whole kingdom is my family, not just those with a crown between their ears."

"..So, what did you learn?" Tigress asks.

"Everyone should be treated the same, and I should regard all people as equal and not misuse the power of my title for my own personal gain," Sukā says proudly, "That is what a ruler needs to know. Just because they have the power to do something, it doesn't mean that they should."

Tigress looks at the young princess with awe. "I.. I thought.. I never knew." She looks down, ashamed that she assumed anything about this kingdom before actually asking and learning about their traditions.

Sukā seems to understand. She sits next to Tigress and places a paw over hers. "I forgive you. Your world, China, is much different than Tora. But being different is not always a bad thing."

Tigress remembers her childhood. Everyone was afraid of her. But Master Shifu came and changed her outlook. "So I've been told," Tigress muses, "So, what is the problem I'm protecting you from?"

Sukā looks away, "My older brother, Kuro, wants the throne."

Tigress thinks about this, "Doesn't he have right to it? If he is next in line-"

"Did you not hear me? I'm next in line. My brother refused to complete his three months." Sukā stands up and paces around the room, her fury growing, "He escaped his protector, fled back to the palace and demanded right to the throne. He called the tradition old fashioned, and useless, and.. and pointless! He had learned nothing. Those months show whether or not the next in line has the heart to lead the nation.

"When he was denied the right he craved, he attacked our grandfather, the king," Sukā stops pacing, staring at the floor, "He was defeated and sent away. He refused to be a part of the common tigers for three months, so grandfather decreed he would have to do it for the rest of his life."

She looks at Tigress. "How is that tied to now?"

"Because he fled Tora as soon as he could, bringing whoever sided with him to change the tradition with. Knights, men, women, the children of their families, all gone further West. My brother chose a color that was the opposite of Tora's royal family at the time. That is why his army wears green. Now he has massed his army and plans to take back the kingdom, by force."

"But since you are next in the line-"

"He can't take the throne until I can't claim it," Sukā says. Tigress stares at the girl. Then she looks away and starts to meditate. "..Where do you come from, Tigress?"

"Valley of Peace, China," Tigress answers.

"..Are your parents from there?" Tigress opens her eyes suddenly, not prepared for the question.

"..All I remember is being raised in an orphanage. I don't know who my parents are," Tigress states, looking away.

Sukā hesitates, then asks another question, "How old are you?"

"..You're father asked the same thing," Tigress comments. When Sukā doesn't reply, she answers, "I'm on my twenty ninth year. Why?"

"..Almost twenty-nine years ago, a royal escort was celebrating a happy occasion, the birth of the newest royal to the current king and queen, my grandparents. They were near the edge bordering China and they were attacked. As refuge, my mother, who was almost her fourteenth, the king, queen, and their newest daughter fled with a group of knights into China. When they returned, half of the knights were missing.. Along with the newest addition to the family."

Tigress looks at the space in front of her. "..No," TIgress shakes her head, "That can't be me. I have a memory of my parents. They wore yellow, gold almost, not red. And there wasn't a little girl with them, or knights. And why would they give me up?"

"What was the color of their embroidery?" Sukā asks.

"What? I don't know," Tigress asks. She stands up, wincing at her wounds.

"Is there anything from your childhood you remember?" Sukā asks.

"..Wheat pattern, like this," Tigress points at her qipao, "That's it."

"The royal family always wears gold when parading the streets, but the embroidery symbolizes the royal head. With every new generation, the colors change. It changed to blue with my father."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because of your-" Sukā stops, pointing at Tigress.

"..My what?"

"..Your mark," Sukā answers, "the stripes on your back." Tigress turns and tries to look at her back. "Every tiger has different stripes. But for every tiger family, the stripes are similar in some way. Umm.. here." Sukā finds a brush and paper in the dresser. She lays it on the floor. "Yours looks like this." She draws two vertical lines, then a series of stripes from each, like teeth. The ends curl upward, like the stripes on her head. Then there are smaller stripes in between them, and dots on their tips.

"Soo.." Tigress asks.

"..The teeth pattern," Sukā says, pointing at it. Tigress shrugs again, confused. Sukā sighs, then turns around. She undoes the brown tunic and shows Tigress her back. Her stripes are more spaced out, with the smaller stripes branching off in a couple directions, but the main design is the same.

"..How," Tigress pinches between her eyes, "I'm royalty?" She asks, like it's insane.

"..Yeah, I.. I think. My father would know for sure. But if you are.." Tigress looks up. "you're my aunt," Sukā deduces.

* * *

 **The royal system of ascension. Think the princess will make a good queen?**

 **Also, I did not read any of the 'Tigress might be royal' theories before writing this. I simply thought that could make sense. But then I saw them and my mind was *explosion* BLOWN!**

 **So, yeah.. that's cool.**

 **But is Sukā right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tigress sits back to take in the new information Sukā had presented. But she doesn't have much time to. Fire bursts on the street outside their window. Tigress looks out and sees green clashing against gold and silver. 'Kaen!'

"I have to help!" Tigress states. Sukā grabs her arm before she can.

"No, the highest order know what they are doing. You are injured-"

"That's never stopped me before." Tigress takes her arm back and goes out the window. She attacks the closest green clad tiger. A few pressure points is all it takes to bring him down. She goes to the next one, and the next. She looks for Kaen, but he's nowhere to be found.

The battle rages on around her and finally, as soon as it started, the fight was over. The tigers in silver and gold plating hold whatever green-clad tigers survived prisoner. "Master Tigress?" One knight asks. Tigress bows in response. "These were the last of Kuro's army. The princess is safe," the knight says.

"..Where's your leader, Kaen?" Tigress asks.

"He's back at the palace, securing Kuro where he belongs," the knight replies.

Tigress walks back up to the room. "Time to go home, Sukā," she says, bowing. Sukā follows her to a carriage that waits for them. They get in and are pulled out of the town and along the road.

"I knew that my brother wouldn't stand for long," Sukā states.

"Of course, princess," Tigress states. She looks out the window, catching sight of a silver and gold helmet.

"What are you thinking about?" Sukā asks.

"What? Nothing," Tigress states.

Sukā looks at the expression on her escort's face. "You asked about someone, didn't you?"

"He was my escort to the palace, nothing more," Tigress states, "Sir Kaen is one of the first, and few, tigers that I have gotten to know from here. You are another one."

"He's very brave," Sukā comments, "and strong. He took on a dozen knights before, and came out on top."

"You are very fortunate to have such people to defend your land," Tigress states.

"..He's also very handsome." Tigress' grip on the seat tightens, her eyes grow wide. "All the servant girls agree."

"Well.. I'm sure they know how to compare. Considering I haven't seen many tigers, boys included," Tigress says, gulping, "He's much older than me."

"..Not by much. He was only a few years when.. You disappeared," Sukā says hesitantly.

Tigress huffs, "You don't know that was me."

"I'm just saying, for a girl to be a few years younger than a boy isn't uncommon. I'll probably end up with someone older than that if.. there are no suitors younger," Sukā grumbles.

"Wait.. are you thinking I'd-" Tigress shudders, "Don't even start."

"You haven't ever, you know, girl talked before, have you?" Sukā asks.

"I have devoted my life to kung fu, that is all I will say in the matter," Tigress states.

"..You don't want to ever find someone?" Sukā asks. But Tigress does not answer. She sits and looks out the window. Watching the knights that walk along side the carriage, she notices one of them keeps looking at her. She pretends not to notice, but when he does it again, she glares at him. He turns away.

That's when she sees it. A patch on his fur. It's darkened, dyed as if rubbed against something. His orange and black fur has been turned a peculiar color. 'Not just any color..' Tigress realizes, 'green.' She looks at Sukā. "We need to go," she whispers.

"Why?"

"I think this was all a set up. One of the knights has green on his fur. Dyed leather stains if not done correctly," Tigress stresses.

"But.. they are my father's highest order of knights," Sukā tries to explain, "they are loyal only to the royal family."

"Then they are in disguise-" The carriage comes to a halt. The door opens and someone grabs Tigress' arm. She is pulled out. Then she attacks them, flipping up onto the carriage.

"So this is the Master Tigress, of the Furious Five, am I wrong?" One of the knights states. "The king was so sure that you'd be able to protect his daughter."

"I won't let you take her!" Tigress roars. One of the knights fires an arrow at her. She catches it, and the others tossed her way. In one move, she crushes the shafts like the twigs they are and throws them. She attacks knights on one side of the carriage taking down as many that stand in her path. But then she hears a scream behind her. She turns and sees Sukā held at sword point.

"Surrender, and she'll live to see the palace again," the knight says. Tigress looks at Sukā. The younger tiger is trembling.

'I never surrender,' Tigress states to herself, 'But I need to protect her.' She raises her paws in surrender. Two tigers behind her bring her hands down and secure them behind her back. She snarls at them. The princess is pushed back to the carriage.

"You, my dear, are lucky your dear brother wants to see you again, before he takes what is rightfully his," a knight jeers. Tigress tries moving toward him, but a paw comes heavily down on her injured shoulder. She roars at the pain. She's also forced back into the carriage.

They start off again. Tigress pants at the pain in her shoulder. The knight with the sword sits across from her with Sukā next to him. He keeps a smaller blade, a knife, at the princess' throat. Tigress doesn't say anything, but the look she gives Sukā can only mean one thing. 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

 **Or not..**

 **Tigress has knowledge of leather dyes. The things a kung fu master learns. (I'm guessing with that by the way.)**

 **Disclaimer still stands, btw. Just in case you forgot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at the palace.**

* * *

Chapter 7

They arrive at the steps of the palace. Sukā is out first, with the knight behind her. Then Tigress is taken out, held between two guards as they march to the throne room. On the elaborate chair in the very back is a tiger, much younger than King Hono. But he might have looked like this one in his younger years.

The two girls are walked forward, under the striped glass skylight. Once they reach the diaz, they are forced to a knee by those behind them. Tigress holds back the groan of the paws pressing on her back.

"Hello, sister," the tiger purrs.

"You won't get away with this Kuro!" Sukā yells, looking up. A paw rests on her head and forces her to look at the ground again. The tiger on the throne stands up.

"I have gotten away with this," he purrs, satisfied with himself, "with you gone, I'll take my rightful place on the throne."

"..Is father..?" Sukā trembles.

"No, no no no," Kuro states, "I can't do that. He'll finish his days as king, but not on the throne. You see, he's suddenly became sick, something that makes him unfit to rule, but won't cheat him of living a long life."

"Monster," Tigress registers the word after it left her mouth. Footsteps stop, then grow louder as they near her. She's forced to look up into the golden eyes of Kuro. He couldn't be any older than eighteen.

"What did you call me?" He asks.

"You are a monster," Tigress states, "you make your father sick, and plan to kill your sister, just to have a throne?"

"It is what is rightfully mine!" Kuro yells at her, "Who, on earth are you? You who wears the colors of my grandparents' reign? The reign that I was banished!"

"Master Tigress of the Valley of Peace in China," Tigress says proudly, holding her chin high.

"..What is her mark?" Kuro asks suddenly after getting a good look at her.

"Sir?" A knight asks.

Kuro peers at Tigress, but she doesn't back down, "It doesn't matter. This is my kingdom."

' _Protect her.'_

' _I won't fail.'_

The words she vowed before leaving. She needs to complete this. She needs to finish her mission. "I think a celebration is in order, to mark the end of one era, and the beginning of another," Kuro states, his face coming close to Sukā's. "Take them away."

The two are half pushed, half dragged down to the dungeons below the palace. Tigress is thrown behind bars, where she lands on her side. Sukā is given the same treatment a few cells down. Bars separate the cells adjacent to Tigress, so she can kind of see the princess through all the metal.

"Master Tigress?" A voice asks.

Tigress looks to her left. In the cell next to hers, there is a tiger that's a little larger than her. He isn't wearing any armor, only the tunic and trousers of a knight. "..Sir Kaen?" She asks. She moves over so she can see him better.

He coughs, "In the fur," he jokes.

"Kaen! You're alive!" Sukā cheers from down the hall.

Tigress grips her shoulder and leans against the stone wall, "I failed," she says, "I was supposed to protect the princess, and they tricked me. Why didn't I sense the trap!?" She roars.

"It isn't your fault, Tigress, you did your best," Sukā assures.

"My best wasn't good enough," Tigress mutters.

"Are you wounded?" Kaen asks.

"No, but Tigress is," Sukā says. Kaen looks at Tigress.

Tigress gives him one look, "Sukā patched me up. She's brave."

"I know. My father was her escort during her three months in the kingdom," he states. He sits up more and groans to himself. Tigress can see him more clearly. He has scratches all over his body and there are some dark bruises pushing past his now dingy fur.

"You're hurt," Tigress states.

"Yes. Protecting the king.. Is hard work," Kaen states, "But.. I'll be okay."

"We need to get out of here," Tigress states, standing up.

"You are hurt-"

"I can fight!" Tigress yells, "I am Master Tigress of the Valley of Peace! I created and mastered the Tiger Style of Kung Fu! I have trained ever since I was a little girl, devoted my life to the arts! When I am on a mission, I do not fail!" She looks at Sukā, "I vowed to protect you, and I am going to do that."

She looks around. "These cells are built to hold a tiger. We need to hold off until they let us out," Kaen states.

"It may be too late by then," Tigress states, "They were built to hold a tiger.. But not one that knows kung fu." She sits down and meditates. She slows her mind for the answer.

The other two watch her carefully. Sukā doesn't even dare to breathe too loud, while Kaen watches Tigress' features soften to peace.

"What are the bars made of?" She asks, calmly and without opening her eyes.

"..Iron?" Kaen answers, unsure of how that is relevant.

"Perfect," Tigress half growls, half purrs. She stands up and positions herself at the lock of her cell. She takes a deep breath and gets in stance.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Breaking the lock," Tigress answers.

"How? You'll break your paw."

"No I won't. I punched the Ironwood trees at the Jade palace as a part of my training," Tigress draws her fist back and punches the lock. A giant crack splits the iron, a few loose pieces spraying across the floor. "After twenty years, I feel nothing."

"..Whoa," Kaen breathes behind her. Tigress opens her door. "Look out!" Tigress turns, aware of the guard. She spin kicks him, landing on all fours. He falls to the ground. She takes the keys from his belt and lets Kaen and Sukā out of their cells. "Other knights are in the prison too, all loyal to the king."

"Let's free them as well," Tigress states.

* * *

 **I SO wanted to mention her Ironwood tree punching training! AND THIS WAS THE PERFECT TIME!**

 **I used to have it where the iron shattered, but that doesn't make sense.**

 **TIME TO SAVE THE KINGDOM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Epic Moment Imminent.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kuro looks out at the land from the king's balcony. The sun is beginning to rise and he can see all that he wishes to rule. "I can't wait to wake up every morning and see this view," he says, "This is what you deprived of me," he turns and looks at the heap of a once great tiger lying in bed, "Father."

"My father is the one that banished you," the elder feline says, weakly.

"But you didn't stop him!"

"And I shouldn't have!" Hono erupts into a fit of coughs, "You cannot take something that you don't deserve without consequences."

"Oh yeah?" Kuro leaps over to his father and presses his paw into the flesh on his throat. He doesn't inflict pain, only pressure, " _Watch me._ "

"You do not know how to defeat a kung fu master," the king points out.

"Oh, you mean the Master Tigress that is now rotting in the dungeon?" Kuro chuckles deeply, "yes, I'm sure she'll stop me. Such a shame, she gave up her life to something that ends up being her downfall. If she wasn't so much older than me, I'd consider her beautiful." He walks to the balcony again, then pauses. He looks over his shoulder, "Don't you agree-" he says louder, "-Kaen?"

The knight comes out of hiding, lunging for the prince. They fight, claw to claw, until Kaen is dangling over the balcony rail.

"I so would have preferred to have you beheaded for your treachery, but, this will have to do."

"Not so fast, Kuro." The prince turns around. Tigress is standing there, in a ready stance. "Think you can beat a kung fu master?" She asks.

"You heard all of that?" He asks, a little nervous, but still arrogant. "I bet you also heard the compliment."

"I don't take compliments," she says deadpan. The prince charges. Tigress doesn't even touch him, yet he ends up on the floor. He looks at Tigress. She motions forward with two fingers.

He tries again, but she's ready for him. She blocks every one of his moves before pinning him to the floor. She takes one of the handcuffs that Kaen gave her and secures the prince's paws under his tail. She pushes him to the ground. "You can't just- ow!" He yelps after trying to stand up. Any movement yanks at his tail, causing pain.

Tigress goes to Kaen and offers him a hand. He accepts and he's pulled to safety. "Those were some nice moves," he states.

"I trained hard," she comments. Knights from the prisons file into the room.

"Sir Kaen," one says, taking a knee, "Kuro's men have been imprisoned, the fight is over."

"Good," Kaen smiles, looking at Tigress, "And the princess?"

"Safe, sir," the knight replies, "The guard put watch on her never left her side." The knights pick up Kuro. He snarls at them, over the whimpers. His tail still hurts.

" _I_ was supposed to protect the princess," Tigress states, not really arguing.

"You did, by stopping her brother," Kaen replies.

"Master Tigress.." The king states. She turns and bows to him.

"Your Majesty," she addresses.

"Thank you." Tigress looks up. The king is still ill.

"Will you be cured?" She asks.

"That is not a matter you must concern yourself with," King Hono waves off, "My daughter is fully capable of being the next in line."

"You will still make a full recovery, King Hono," Kaen assures.

Tigress looks off to the side a little, then takes a knee. "Forgive me, King Hono."

"Why?" He asks. Those present are as confused as him.

"When I first came here, I had thought that Tora was nothing but a land ruled by one lazy, selfish person, who didn't think of others. I did not think that one ruler was a wise decision, because I grew up in a land with none," she admits, not meeting anyone's eyes, "I ask you to forgive me, because I see now that I was wrong. This is a peaceful land, with a wise ruler, and traditions to keep it as such."

The silence in the room is suffocating. "There is no need, Tigress. Our lands are very different."

"That difference is not always a bad thing," she comments.

"True," he chuckles. Tigress looks up. King Hono tilts his head a little, "You know.. You remind me of someone.."

Tigress' eyes widen with surprise.

"Kaen, do you see it as well?"

"I had always wondered," Kaen admits, "But I couldn't be certain."

"What?" Tigress asks, standing. Kaen motions to a portrait on the wall. She walks over to it.

"This portrait was done before the royal procession to commemorate the birth of Princess Abona, the king's sister in law."

"Unfortunately, she never grew up in the palace," the king states sadly, "I fear she never grew up at all. The procession was attacked and they fled to.."

"Your daughter told me this story," Tigress says. She looks at the picture. A family of tigers, all dressed in golden robes. The mother, father, and two little girls. One looks much like Sukā, only a few years younger, and the other is nothing but an infant, wrapped in a blanket. "They fled through the gates to China."

"And the Princess Abona was not with them when they returned. The king and queen did not tell anyone where she had gone, but they were both sad to have lost her." Tigress looks at the face of the princess.

'She looks a lot like..' Tigress' eyes widen, 'Me.'

"Your Majesty, are you saying-"

"I don't know what I'm saying Kaen, but she-"

"Has the royal mark," Tigress finishes for him. "My back was injured. When Sukā was helping me, she saw it." She looks at the two tigers present. "I have the mark."

She is sat down and Kaen examines the stripes on her back. "It's true," he says. Tigress looks at them after securing her qipao.

'I'm a princess?'

* * *

 ***LE GASP***

 **I may not own Tigress, but yes, I created that backstory. Anything that is mentioned that matches anything in the movies is not mine, but everything else?**

 **Also, Tigress _creamed_ the fallen prince. Take that! Never mess with the kung fu tiger master! Hiya!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Epilogue)

**And Finally, the end of our story. An epilogue of sorts.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?" Sukā asks, "We've only just found you."

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have duties to the Valley of Peace, and to kung fu," Tigress states.

"Will you come back?" Kaen asks.

"..Perhaps," Tigress states, "And perhaps you can come to visit," she tells Sukā. "My best to the king."

Tutor Guka walks forward with a bag of scrolls, "To improve your library, and your knowledge," he says, handing it to her.

"I will escort you to the gate," Kaen states, putting on his helmet, "Princess."

"Please, no need for that," Tigress says, waving the title away, "I'm still Tigress."

* * *

Tigress walks up the steps to the Jade Palace. She sighs, looking back on the journey she had. Then she's attacked by hugs from the other Furious Five members.

"How was the journey?"

"Was the princess nice?"

"Tigress you're hurt! Let me get my needles."

"What took you so long?"

"Guys, guys, calm down," Tigress states, pushing them away. The four look at her. "What?"

"You've _got_ to have a story for us," Viper says.

Tigress sighs, "Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

 ***looks at Kaen* *Looks at Tigress* *Kaen* *Tigress***

 **To be honest.. I did not plan that happening. Characters just do whatever they want, don't they?**

 **Guess who is saying who in the last scene. It shouldn't be too hard.**

 **As it is the end of the beginning, I bid ya'll ado.**

 **Please feel free to read my other stories, even though no others are from Kung Fu Panda.**

 **And check out my profile, where the second 'chapter' of the Adventures of My OC's is at.**

 **Hope you liked it! And I** **love hearing feedback! It's a substance of which I live off of.**

 **~CtW**


End file.
